Dreaming
by Zeriku
Summary: Tsuna is trashing around because of a dream. Fortunately -or unfortunately?-, Reborn woke him up. Yaoi Selfcest


_Finished: Aug. 20, '09_

In response to an entry in the KHR Kinkmeme. ( actually did this eons ago, but never got to submit it here lol )

Warning: Selfcest. Haha. And man sex. And no plot. . . 8D

I don't own KHR.

**=herebepagebreak=**

No, no, no. He must be dreaming. _He must be. _

Tsuna moaned, hands clawing at the grass. Another lick, another stroke, and he came, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream.

He slumped back on the grass, panting, just an exhausted puddle of euphoria. He tried to grasp what really is going on, but when hot lips clamped over his, all rationality escaped him. Not that he really had any left anyway.

The person above dislodged his lips from his… mirror-image.

No, no, no. The one above him _is_ the mirror-image. He, who was lying at the grass and panting, is the real one.

"Wha-wha-?" Tsuna managed to gasp out, but the person above claimed his lips again, plundering it, licking and nipping and teasing whatever he could reach.

Those hands roamed again; teasing his nipples, rolling and pinching and kneading before sliding down at his sides, one hand resting at his hip while the other went farther and farther. . .

"A-aahn!" Tsuna gasped out, breaking the kiss. He squirmed, hands trying to push the other one away to no avail. He mewled when his length was yet again stroked to hardness, the tip being teased every now and then.

The one doing all of these panted in his neck, growling. The hand on Tsuna's hip came to rest beside his head, supporting the weight of the one above so as not to crush the tiny brunette. But that didn't matter. They were just the same size anyway.

The hand suddenly stopped stroking him. Tsuna whined.

_No, no, no. Don't stop. Not now. Please, please, please._

"I'll..."

Tsuna looked at the mass of brown hair to his side, but his breath hitched, a painful cry bursting from his lips. Even though he'd been stretched a bit earlier, it still _hurt._ And very foreign an experience it is. Again he clawed at the grass, heaving and gasping and moaning as those fingers dug deeper and searched and twisted, close to touching _something_ but not really reaching it.

"Take you..."

Tsuna's heart pounded. The other figure shifted, head coming up so that he could meet the Vongola's eyes. The fingers were gone.

"As if I were to die."

And Tsuna felt pain, pain, _pain._ He lashed out and cried and trashed, but was immediately put to rest by the person above with a bruising kiss and a tight grip on both his hands, pinning them above his head. Tears made their way out of Tsuna's eyes but _he_ didn't stop. _He_ kept on thrusting, moving in and out of the sobbing boy that was muted by a pair of lips pressed against his.

The pace stayed like that until a certain thrust pulled out a shriek of pure surprise and pleasure from the one underneath, fueling both of their desire for release. Hands leaving the other's in favor of gripping that slim waist, the one thrusting growled before the flame in both his eyes and head glowed brighter. _He_ slammed in _deep_, making Tsuna shriek again. _He _kept on doing this, slamming himself inside balls deep, reducing the young Vongola Decimo into a whimpering goo of need and lust.

The climax, so near it is, and both of them became more frantic. Tsuna reached up and pulled _him_ down, clumsily kissing until the other took over, their tongues battling. A hand began to stroke Tsuna again, and he moaned wantonly, clawing at the other's back.

It's near. The climax is so near. Their movements became more frantic, more animalistic.

_So close, so close!_

Yet fate (read: Reborn) was a bitch and decided to bitchslap Tsuna awake in the brink of his climax, causing the teen to groan and whine.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late for school."

And he wasn't wrong. Only 5 more minutes before the school bell rings. But Tsuna has no care for that. He yelled at Reborn for being so inconsiderate. He got a kick in the head for a reply.

"Start dressing." Reborn walked towards the door, but stopped midway. "Or else I'll find out who you're doing it with in your dreams and spread it to the whole school."

"Hiiiiiii!?"

Tsuna trembled and whimpered. That would be bad. Very bad indeed.

Because he really can't take it if the whole school knew that Tsuna was doing it with his Hyper Dying Will self.

No, no, no. Tsuna does not want that.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Hurr... ( Translation: Thanks for reading~ :') )

Midterms ahead. =3=


End file.
